


Casual Affair

by ml0692



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml0692/pseuds/ml0692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to be a good whore for his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18 in this. Rafa is verbally abusive but Stiles gets off on the humiliation. Lots of dirty talk ahead.

Rafa groans as he slips into the room to find Stiles already on the bed, ass raised like a good little boy with his hands spreading his cheeks to present his hole.

“What a good fuckslut,” he tells him. “You’re getting better at following Daddy’s instructions.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Stiles flushes with the compliment.

“You want me to fuck you tonight? Are you gonna be a good cunt for Daddy?”

“Yes Sir,” Stiles clambers to pulls his cheeks wider apart. He’s no doubt remembering the incident from last week; Stiles had been mouthy and hadn’t listened to Rafa’s instructions properly. After enough bullshit, Rafa had ordered him to kneel on the ground beside the bed and he’d found a hot twink to fuck off of Grindr while Stiles was made to watch, head bowed in shame. Rafa hadn’t touched him since.

“If you want Daddy’s cock you’re going to have to work for it. Show me how eager that little hole is to be filled with Daddy dick.”

Stiles immediately starts fucking two fingers into himself.

Rafa strips off his own clothes as he watches. The desperation is written clearly on Stiles’ face. It’s part of what draws him to Stiles, too—the kid is an open book. He has no fucking clue how hot he is, and Rafa uses that to his advantage.

“Tell me, Stiles,” he says as he unbuckles his belt, “why I should bother fucking you tonight? There are so many other willing asses out there. What makes yours so special?”

Stiles briefly falters at the words—again, open book—but he tries to hide it quickly, fucking his fingers back into his ass in a rhythm almost as steady as before.

“Please, Sir. I’ll do whatever you want. Please fuck my ass, Daddy. Please.”

Rafa feigns contemplation. “I don’t know, it’s starting to get a little boring now. You’re really nothing special, Stiles.”

The kid’s knees tremble at the words.

“Please let me suck your cock, Daddy. Let me show you how good I can be.”

“All right,” he sighs, “you can get me hard. But you’d better do a good job.”

“Yes Sir,” Stiles nods as he scrambles around to kneel at Rafa’s feet.

Rafa’s just clad in his boxer briefs now, but he take his time lowering them, taking in Stiles’ face as he hungrily watches Rafa’s cock spring free.

He can tell how badly the kid wants to lurch forward and take it into his mouth but he holds himself back, hands by his side. His training has paid off well.

“Go ahead,” Rafa tells him, gesturing towards his crotch.

Stiles is on him immediately. He takes Rafa’s half-hard cock down his throat and starts working every trick he knows, fucking his throat down onto him until he’s fully hard. He pulls off only to suckle Rafa’s heavy balls into his mouth.

“That’s it, baby. Suck on Daddy’s big dick with that whore mouth pussy of yours. That’s all it’s good for.” 

Stiles groans and takes Rafa’s erection back into his mouth. It had only taken a couple of months to train the kid to deep throat; he was a natural. His cock slides down Stiles’ throat with minimal resistance. It makes him twitch with arousal seeing the fat tears well up in Stiles’ eyes as he fights the urge to gag. 

“All right, baby. You’ve earned Daddy’s cock in your cunt. Get on the bed.”

Stiles pulls off of his cock with a wet pop and climbs back onto the bed to present himself again.

“What do you say to Daddy for letting you take his cock tonight?”

“Thank you Daddy,” 

Rafa pumps his cock a couple of times, taking in the sight. That a sweet, mole-speckled little ass and tight, pink hole. He really is beautiful. He pulses out a spurt of precum at the thought of sliding into Stiles’ tight heat. 

“Your ass is nothing special, you know that? You’re just a run of the mill twink. A dime a dozen.” 

He loves seeing the way Stiles flushes in humiliation. 

“You ready for Daddy’s dick?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m a cumwhore, Daddy. I’m a fuckslut.”

“Yes you are.” 

He grips the base of his cock and fucks it into Stiles, reveling at the tightness as Stiles opens up for him. 

“Good whore. Such a good slut for Daddy.” 

Rafa can see how badly he wants to arch his ass back until he’s full of cock, but he minds his manners and stays still, waiting for his Daddy to make the call. 

“It looks like you learned your lesson. You can fuck yourself on me now, Stiles.” 

Stiles rocks back immediately, fucking himself full and setting a brisk rhythm. His dick hangs below him, flushed and pink with arousal, bouncing in time with the motion. Rafa ignores it. 

“You’re being such a good fuckhole tonight. Daddy’s favorite fuckhole. Arch your back, baby.” 

Stiles keens at the praise. He feeds off of it. That’s what keeps him coming back every time. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Rafa grips those slim hips and starts thrusting into him, meeting Stiles’ tempo with his own. For a while the room is silent except for the slap of skin and the small wails Stiles lets out with each exhale. 

“Work your cunt on Daddy’s cock. You’ve got to earn that come, baby. Work for Daddy’s load.”

“Please give me your load, Daddy,” Stiles whines. “Want it so badly.”

“Want me to fuck you full of come? Huh?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Stiles is writhing desperately now, cheeks flushed splotchy red. He’s pulled the motel sheets so hard that they’ve slipped off of the bed, bunched in his hands.

“What would the Sheriff say if he saw you right now?” He wonders aloud. “His darling son stretched out on Daddy cock, begging for a load in his whore pussy.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, he just fucks himself back onto Rafa’s cock harder.

“You’re a slut for Daddy cock, right baby? You need it in your little cunt.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Tell me, Stiles.”

“I’m a slut, Daddy.”

“Fucking right,” Rafa groans as he bottoms out, pumping his hips flush against Stiles’ and then grinding into him in a circular motion. “You’re a fucking whore. A slutty fuckwhore, a good little hole for Daddy to empty his balls into. That’s all you’re good for. Taking Daddy come in your holes.”

He comes with a grunt, shoving Stiles down and burying himself in Stiles’ ass to fuck his load as deep as it will go.

Stiles just takes it, loose and pliant underneath him. His eyes are glazed over and he’s let go of the sheets, his whole body lax.

Once Rafa’s had his fill, he pulls out and climbs off of the bed to find his clothes. Stiles doesn’t move as he pulls on his underwear and pants, doesn’t do much of anything until Rafa is standing overtop of him buttoning up his shirt. There’s come leaking out of Stiles’ ass and down his thighs. What a sight.

He finally rolls himself over as Rafa is throwing on his jacket. He’s still covered in a splotchy blush, his erection angry and insistent between his legs.

“Go take care of that in the shower,” Rafa tells him as he opens the door to the room. “While you’re at it, think about what your best friend would say if he knew what a whore you were for his Dad. How prettily you beg for Daddy cock every week. He’d probably never speak to you again if he knew.” Rafa shrugs, closing the door behind him.

As he strolls down the hall to his car, Stiles shudders in the bed, coming all over himself. Completely untouched.


End file.
